


Day of Defeat

by MrProphet



Category: BattleShip - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet
Summary: When I originally wrote this, they idea of a story based on Battleship was ludicrous. Now there's a film.





	Day of Defeat

The Admiral stood in the stern of the lifeboat, surrounded by smoke and flames. Tears pricked his eyes as the enemy walked shells long the deck of his flagship.

“Sir?” one of the sailors asked warily. “Admiral.”

his voice bleak the Admiral spoke. “They sunk my battleship.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I originally wrote this, they idea of a story based on Battleship was ludicrous. Now there's a film.


End file.
